SHUT UP RELENA!
by SenshiKino
Summary: Relena is loud and annoying and we would all greatly enjoy her demise. wouldnt we?


Disclaimer: I don't own, Gundam wing sailor moon or my friends! OK! Got that? I don't own them! k. ^_^   
  
  
Authors note: Um its strange. but aren't we all! ^_^  
  
  
  
This is a story about a person who's name and very thought or presence strikes fear and disgust in to the hearts and minds of many fanfiction readers and writers. The name is Relena... A baka who many want out of existence ... it is also about some od people who meet her..   
  
One day five friends were walking to the park with a rather large picnic basket. It was a beautiful day and all of them were acting cheesy and skipping along when suddenly they stopped and looked at eachother.. they all paused and blinked with confusion..  
  
Sarah looked at her four companions baffled. "Um ... what are we doing? Where were we going and why were we here?" The other four looked around confused and then one by the name of Stacy offered an answer.  
"um.. we were going to the park...?" Sarah looked and scratched her head.  
"Oh... OK..." They all smiled and continued walking until Sarah suddenly stopped and turned around raised an eyebrow. "But.. why?" They all looked at eachother again. The wise one Stacy, again offered an answer. She looked down at the picnic basket she was holding and raised it up.  
"Um.. to have a picnic..?"  
Sarah looked back and gave another confused look and then shrugged ".. OK.."  
They continued walking again until again Sarah stopped abruptly. She looked at Emily bewildered. "How did you get here!?!? You live like a thousand miles away!" Emily returned the confused look.  
"I have no idea." Sarah blinked again and so did the others. The five all shared puzzled expressions.  
"Oh.. " Sarah repeated. As they were about to continue there walked Stacy stopped them. She raised her hand in the air.  
"Um.. Can I ask a question?" Sarah tuned around and shrugged.  
"Sure."  
"Um.. OK thanks.. Um.. why are we all dressed like sailor scouts?" They each looked around and that at eachother. They were dressed as the five inner scouts.. And this was the first time they noticed.  
"I don't know.." Sarah answered as she looked at the green mini skirt she was wearing.  
"I don't like orange.." Sky said looking her self over.  
"we weren't. Wearing these a minute ago... " Stacy said as she turned in a circle to see her outfit.".but I do like blue.." She smiled.  
"OW! these heals are killing me!!" Emily said removing her shoes. "spike heals who in the world would wear spike heals!"  
"My shoes are fine." Megan offered as she looked at her pink boots. She grabbed her pig tails. "but how did my hair get so long?"  
"Hey!" Sarah finally noticed Megan's presence. "When did you get here?"  
Megan blinked. "I've been her the whole time.."  
"Really?"  
Emily and Sky sat in the grass with a pear of orange heals and red ones as they rubbed their soar feet.  
Stacy looked at her hands and an explanation point appeared above her head.  
"Hey! Wasn't I holding a picnic basket? Where'd it go?"  
The other four looked at Stacy and then at the explanation point above her head.  
Their eyes grew large. "How did you do that?" They asked in unison.  
"I don't know but its gone."  
"no not the basket." Emily said getting up.   
"The.. the... wacha ma call it." Sky finished for Emily after she stood up.   
"The what?" Stacy was confused. Sarah pointed.  
Stacy looked up. (gasp!) "where'd that come from!?!" another appeared. Stacy walked out from under them and looked at then with the rest. Sky walked over and made a puzzled face much like one Venus would make.. and by now her hair had gone from brown to blond. Infact by the second the five people were becoming more animated.   
Sky poked the explanation point. It popped she laughed with joy. "cool!" she popped the other one.  
Jupiter crossed her arms and looked to the side. "Hey how'd that cliff get there?"  
The others looked. And shrugged. They watched this odd girl intently. She cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted.  
**"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
**  
"Ick! Its Relena!" Jupiter retorted.  
"I never liked her." Said Mars  
"awe come on.. she's not that bad." Mercury defended.  
Jupiter tilted her head. "I remember this scene"  
"Iwish I got to see more episodes." Moon whined.  
"Gee ya think she's loud enough!?!" Venus covered her ears.  
The five didn't notice but.. They were begging to look like themselves again.  
  
** "COME HERE AND  
KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
**SHUT UP! ITS NOT LIKE HE CAN HEAR YOU!!! Jupiter yelled. Relena didn't notice.  
  
**"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
** "Are you sure about that?" Moon said flatly as she covered her ears.  
"Heero wouldn't come to her anyway."  
"We could do so much better in this scene."  
  
** "COME HERE AND  
KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**  
  
"mwahahahhhhhahahah!" Stacy suddenly ran over to the cliff and pushed Relena off.  
  
  
**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Relena shrieked.  
  
**"mwahahhahahah" Stacy laughed with satisfaction.  
_  
_"Stacy?" The others were surprised.  
  
Sarah and Emily grinned "All right!! GOOD JOB!"  
  
"do you think Heero heard her?" Sky asked.  
"I don't know.." Emily replied.  
  
They waited. Heero didn't come.  
  
"I bet I can make him come!" Sarah ran to the cliff.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Nothing happened. No Heero.  
  
"Nothing.."  Stacy looked around.  
  
"That's because you have to look like Relena!" Sky ran by grinning and wearing Relena's outfit and a wig.  
Sarah turned around. "But.. At this point in the series Heero want to kill Relena.."  
Sky grinned again. "out of my way!" she said pushing Sarah to the side. Sarah shrugged and returned to the others. She stood behind a huge movie camera that suddenly appeared for no apparent reason and began filming.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sky called.   
  
After again nothing happened Stacy wanted to give it a try. she put on the out fit and went to the cliff. she looked at the others. "yall arnt loud enough, ill try  
  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Megan was up next. She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
"You whose even Relena was louder than that, its my turn." Emily proudly walked over to the cliff with the outfit on. The other four watched.  
  
"Uh-oh" Stacy said and stepped back covering her ears.  
Sky looked at her curiously "what- oh.." She saisd realizing the answer to her question. She covered her ears as well.  
"what is it?" magan asked.  
"come on." Sky answered reading her lips. "that's Emily out there, remember"  
"oh!" Megan covered her ears as well.  
  
The three braced them selves. Sarah filmed.   
  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
As Emily roared the earth shook and trees were blown away the waters of the oceans became restless. A tornado far away was disintegrated by the sound. The noise of it all caused car recks. Loud crashes were not heard over the Ruckus many people went deaf. Billions of miles away the colonies vibrated. When she finished all was silent. Stacy, Megan and Sky's hair stood on end. The had fallen over during Emily's scream their eyes had become swirls. Sarah grinned unaffected.  
  
** "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG MEEEEEEEEEEE" came a voice from another country.**  
  
Emily scowled. "WELL!! IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO COME YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SO IN THE FIRST PLACE!"   
  
The three who had just stood up fell over with their legs in the air and feet twitching.  
Sarah's grin broaden and she turned of the camera.   
  
"JUST THINK WE COULD MAKE OUR OWN LIVE ACTION GUNDAM WING SERIES!! WOULDN'T THAT BE COOL!!!"  
  
Emily face got angry and she crossed her arms walking away from the cliff. "THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! Ignoring us this whole time! How RUDE!"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I dreamt this strangeness I'm odd ^_^() heh heh. And I realized that in the beginning yall probably thought I was talkin about the g-boyz. :P fooled ya! but please R&R! I wanna know if you thought it was funny.. or just weird.. or boring... hee hee. well thanx for reading! ^_^  
And wouldn't we all enjoy pushing Relena off that cliff? ^_^!!!!!!


End file.
